


Moonbeams and Nightshades

by Padfootette



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls in their late teens early twenties move into 221B Baker Street looking for a new start in life and a quiet life then what they had led before, but with Sherlock and John living in a flat above them, Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade popping in unexpectedly, not to mention Moriarty the girls may have got more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just a few author notes before we start. This as you may all ready know is a Sherlock fanfic however, I have created five new female characters that go by the following names:   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four girls in their late teens early twenties move into 221B Baker Street looking for a new start in life and a quiet life then what they had led before, but with Sherlock and John living in a flat above them, Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade popping in unexpectedly, not to mention Moriarty the girls may have got more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just a few author notes before we start. This as you may all ready know is a Sherlock fanfic however, I have created five new female characters that go by the following names:   
> *Elvira Fay Haven   
> *Amieanna Verity Haven   
> *Abriana Sahara Haven  
> *Echo Arwen Moonbeam   
> *Ebony Lorelei Moonbeam 
> 
> As you can see there are the Haven and Moonbeam sisters. The following prologue is a little piece that will hopefully make sense to you however it is set during the third series of Sherlock, however chapter one and the following chapters will probably go back to during series one as it is sort of a series of flashbacks of how the sisters meet their lovers. Anyway a bit long winded but I hope that makes it a bit more understanding and I hope you enjoy reading my story :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a fanfiction that I or my friend make absolutely no profit from, as we're writing this together. All credit goes to the author of Sherlock Holmes the one and only Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as well as the makers of the Sherlock tv series and the BBC.

Prologue:

A loud sigh echoed around the empty white room causing the other four occupants of said room to stare irately at the young woman who made the annoying sound. "Seriously Echo, would you please stop. I know your worried and bored and frankly we all probably are and staying in this room is making me feel claustrophobic but sighing isn't going to help and is only making me even more annoyed and right now I'm trying to keep calm and not end up letting my emotions overrule me and cause me to panic." Elvira stated in a sharp voice causing her two sisters to wince slightly as they had been on the end of there sisters temper more than once before and well it was never a pretty sight.

"Calm down El, everything will be all right our husbands are probably all ready on there way here." Amieanna states trying to calm her sister. "She's right you know. At least two of us has some sort of tracking device on our person considering how paranoid your husbands are." Ebony stated staring pointedly at Elvira and Amieanna. A snort left one of the young lady's lips at the statement. "Paranoid is putting it lightly." Echo mumbled under her breath but considering the room was eerily silent the other four woman could hear her quite clearly. A despairing moan can from Elvira after that statement.

"We are going to be in so much trouble once we get out of here. Why did I even agree to go along with your stupid idea. My will soon find out what I've done and then he'll never trust me again." Elvira whined in slight despair. "It'll be fine Elv, you were only helping us besides I'm sure he won't do anything too drastic. I mean this isn't exactly the first time we've got into a sticky situation." Abriana stated nonchalantly not really worried about her husbands reaction, especially considering he had gotten into even more trouble than she had with his friends. "Yeah well you four are all right, your other half are used to you being in these sort of situations and won't even worry much considering they know you can handle yourselves but My probably won't even allow me to leave the house without being under constant surveillance if we ever get out of here alive." Elvira mumbled worriedly.

"Oh yeah, you have got a valid point he can be rather overprotective when he wants to be, not that he'll ever admit to being so." Ebony said thoughtfully as she remembered the many times her husband had complained about such a thing during one of his many dangerous cases. "Do you think Magneson was telling the truth about the files?" Elvira said quietly as she remembered what the man had said before they were thrown into his white thinking room or what ever he liked to call it. A sigh broke the awkward silence once again.

"Probably, which complicates things especially as he has so much information about us, especially you Elvira. I'm sorry we got you into this mess and once we get out of here I'll make sure My doesn't keep you locked up like a little damsel in distress all right." Ebony promised her friend knowing that her lover would be against doing such a thing in order to keep the people he loves safe. She could relax slightly as she all ready knew her husband wouldn't allow his brother to do anything so drastic to her or himself so the only thing she would have to bother with is the many surveillance cameras and shadows that would no doubt be ordered to follow her.

"Thank you." Elvira smiled at her friend however she still felt slightly apprehensive when she thought of her lover, well fiancé really since he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her a few weeks ago to marry her. The very thought caused a rosy blush to rise to her rather pale cheeks and a small smile to curl her lips upwards however her lift in spirits did not last long as the only door to the room swung open revealing Magneson who she had slowly come to hate after all he had done to her friends and family.

Rising to her feet she was the first to walk towards the door, her sisters and friends following behind as she heard the sound of the choppers of a helicopter fly overhead. "Well come on lovely ladies it's seems the cavalry has arrived to save the day." Magneson stated with a rather twisted smile as he made quickly towards the glass doors that led outside. Elvira bit her lip to keep from replying sarcastically and followed behind.


	2. Arriving at 221B Baker Street

Chapter One, Arriving at 221B Baker Street

"Are you sure this is the right street Abi?" Ebony asked one of her best friends Abriana. Looking offended at her best friends and her sisters looked at her unsurely. "I didn't mean to get us lost the last time we came to London alright, you don't need to keep holding it against me." Abriana huffed folding her arms over her chest in righteous indignation, though those with her knew she didn't know where she was either. They had been wandering around for ages in the bitterly cold wind and freezing cold rain that felt like ice was being poured down your back, and were now soaked to the bone, their hair and clothes sticking to their frozen skin.

"Look," Echo, Ebony's younger twin called pointing to a sign at the edge of the street through the hazy rain. "It says Baker Street. We must be nearly there." She cried happily. Lightened now they knew they were no longer lost they hurried forward desperate to find 221B ignoring Abriana's grumbling about how she knew they weren't lost and none of them had believed her. "Abi will you just shut up. We were lost we were meant to be here over three hours ago so don't give us that. We are never following your directions again." Amieanna argued back while the oldest out of the triplets Elivra shared a look with Ebony and the rolled their eyes at the pair of them and their arguing.

"You say that all the time Amie and you still follow her." Ebony says cheekily trying to diffuse the tension between the pair. "And anyway, we're here now." Echo continued. The five girls turned and saw the brass knocker on a jet black door the numbers above it stating it was their destination. Spirits lifted as they could finally get out of this damn weather they ran across the street and knocked on the door. They only had to wait a few minutes before the door was opened up by an elderly woman dressed in a fusia dress with kind blue eyes, they realised that this must be their Land Lady. "Yes?" The woman questioned.

"Hello are you Mrs Hudson?" Elivra asked when the woman nodded she continued. "My name his Elivra Fay Haven and my two sisters Amieanna Verity Haven and Abriana Sahara Haven and these are our friends Ebony Lorelei Moonbeam and Echo Arwen Moonbeam. We spoke to you a few days ago, we're the tenants."

"Ahh yes of flat A I remember now your next door to the boys. I must warn you Sherlock likes his experiments, exploding things at an ungodly hour in the kitchen no less. Well follow me girls and I'll show you to your flat and you can get out of those clothes you'll catch your death. Your things arrived yesterday dears so there's no need to worry." She told them as she led them up two flights of stairs after hanging up their coats on the rack by the door. "I'm sorry we're late Mrs Hudson. We left our home in plenty of time but we don't travel to London much and we got lost." Ebony said regretfully as she worried her hands and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Don't you worry dear there is no harm done." Mrs Hudson smile kindly at her placing her hand on Ebony's stopping her from twisting her hands in her nervousness. "Now why don't you five just go on in and get out of those dreadfully wet clothes, while I check on the boys. Once you done just come straight in Sherlock and John won't mind." With that says she entered the flat next door to them leaving the five girls to change and unpack their things.


End file.
